


christmas baking...almost.

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, and audrey is very worried about her girlfriend, day 3!!, mal is just losing her mind trying to teach chad how to bake a cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: chad needs help when he wants to make his boyfriend gil a cake, and then there's chaos.12 days of descendants day 3: baking.
Relationships: Audrey/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Gil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	christmas baking...almost.

**Author's Note:**

> here is day 3! im really sorry if the second half seems a litte rushed. i was up until about 1 am trying to finish it. but i hope you guys enjoy!!!

“Hey, um….I have an emergency.” Chad says. 

He hears a sigh from the other end of the phone, preparing themselves for whatever chaotic shit Chad did yet again. 

_ “Do I need to call the fire department?”  _ Audrey says flatly.  _ “Or animal control?”  _

“No, but I do need your help with baking.” 

_ “Because?” _

“Because, Audrey,” Chad whines. “Gil is coming over, and he always cooks and bakes for me so I need to bake him something in return.” 

_ “Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad. I’m bringing Mal over too. She’s an expert at baking.”  _

“Fine, okay. I need all the help I can get.” Chad sounded a little distressed. 

_ “I’ll let you know when I’m here.”  _ Audrey says, and they both hang up. 

Several moments later Chad gets a text message on his phone from Audrey saying that she’s outside. He opens the door to where the brunette and her blonde girlfriend are standing. Audrey snorts when she sees the rather horribly bedazzled pastel blue nightmare of an apron Chad was wearing. 

“Wasn’t that supposed to be your Mother’s Day gift for Cindy when we were in like...third grade?” Audrey chuckles. 

Chad rolls his eyes. “I had to borrow it. Now come on, Gil is gonna be here any time soon.” 

Chad ushers them into his apartment and leads them into the kitchen, where a stack of cookbooks and various cooking items were sprawled about on the counter. Mal asks what does he want to bake for Gil as she hangs her coat on the hook near the door.

“A cake.” Chad answers. “Lemon, specifically. It’s his favorite.” 

Mal hums. “You’ve called the right person, then. Won’t even need a cookbook for that.” 

The blonde further inspects and the numerous pots, pans, and utensils and chooses the ones that she needs before pausing to turn to Audrey. “Babe, do you have a hair tie?”

Audrey fishes in her purse, and takes out a baby pink hair tie before wrapping her blonde hair into a messy bun, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Mal then begins demonstrating to Chad the ingredients he needs, by basically ransacking his fridge and cabinets and gets out a carton of eggs and a bag of flour. Chad notes that he picked up some lemons from the grocery store when Mal opens the bag and makes a face.

“What’s the matter? You said lemons right?” 

“Chad.” Mal says, before lifting her head up to narrow her eyes at him. “These are  _ limes.” _

The boy opens his mouth, as if he were going to say something but the thought had slipped his mind way too fast. 

“You know what? That’s okay.” Mal says, setting the bag of limes back down. “It’ll just be a regular cake then.” 

Mal and Audrey gather the rest of the ingredients, explaining each of their purposes and how the cake will taste if they are or aren’t added in the mix. Chad listens to her...well,  _ almost,  _ listens to her. He thinks he hears her say something about mixing the ingredients all up thoroughly and his mind blanks for a minute to flash to Gil. 

“Chad? Chad!” 

Chad snaps out of his thoughts. “Yeah?” 

“Are you even listening to me, dude?” 

Chad apologizes briefly, and Mal directs him to blend the ingredients together to which he agrees to. He thinks he knows what he’s doing when Mal turns away for a moment, and he pulls out a blender to pour the ingredients when he hears a gasp from Mal. 

“Chad, what the fuck!” she exclaims. “Not the blender!” 

“You  _ said  _ mix it all up, right?!” Chad argues. “Why should it matter if it’s all gonna be mixed together!” 

“That’s not what I mean--” Mal rebuts, but pauses to recognize the anger in her voice. “Just put the ingredients in a bowl and just use a spoon to mix it until it turns to dough.” 

The boy rolls his eyes, Audrey watching in slight disgust as he pours the mixture from the blender and into a bowl. She sees her girlfriend’s face slightly tinted red and she softly motions her to where she was standing. 

Audrey squeezes her hands. “Hey, if this is causing you too much trouble,” she says sympathetically, trying to hold in some of her laughs. “I can step in if you want.” 

Audrey knows how intense Mal can be whenever she’s baking. Hell, she even thinks she’s scarier than Gordon Ramsey. 

The blonde feigns a smile. “Nope! I’m good. I got this.” 

Audrey watches her girlfriend depart to the other side of the kitchen, hopes that Mal won’t have to leave Chad’s house in handcuffs. 

\- 

So far, things seem to be going well. Chad was being cooperative and--less of a nuisance than he was earlier. They actually were making progress, but Mal doesn’t want to speak too soon. 

Chad was told to preheat the oven before putting the cake, which he really didn’t know how to do so he ended up setting the heat a little too high when he put the cake in. Mal and Audrey are making the glaze, when Chad gets a text from Gil saying that he’ll be there in an hour, and he gets so excited that he knocks over one of his cookbooks, which lands in the glaze mixture and splashed all over Mal and Audrey as well as the floor. 

“Shit!” Chad curses as the two girls yelp. “Fuck, I’m so sorry!” 

Mal turns to see the little cloud of smoke behind Chad and gasps loudly. “The cake!” 

The blonde quickly grabs the two oven mitts and manages to get the now burnt cake out of the oven and turns it off before there was more damage. She almost wants to cry looking at it. 

“What the hell are we gonna do now?” Chad sighs, running a hand through his curls.

“What time did Gil day he was gonna be here?” Audrey asks, trying to clean the sugary confection off her face and arms. 

“In the next hour and a half.” 

Audrey makes a face as if she were a deer in headlights. “Fuck.” 

At this point, if Mal says opens her mouth to say something else she just might explode. Her head was buried in her hands, which catches the attention of Audrey to soothingly rub her back and tells her repeatedly that she’ll fix this. 

She looks back up at Chad. “We need to go to the supermarket.” 

-

After Mal’s meltdown and their little adventure to the grocery store (which was nearby, thankfully), Audrey and Mal left Chad’s house. Audrey tells her girlfriend to go wait in the car while she tells Chad to tell his boyfriend that the cake  _ wasn’t  _ store bought. Gil arrives about fifteen minutes later. 

“Hey, babe!” Chad greets as Gil enters his apartment. 

“Hey, Chad.” Gil says happily as the other boy gave him a little peck on the cheek. He smiles wider, complementing how nice his apartment looks since this is his first time visiting. 

The two are sat at the dining table, talking as they share the what could’ve been home made cake. Chad doesn’t suspect anything from Gil, so he just acts natural, and remembers what Audrey’s tells him. All he cares about now is that Gil is happy and spending time with him. 

“This cake is really good. You’ve really out done yourself.” Gil compliments. “It almost tastes like the one from the store.” 

“Yeah,” Chad laughs nervously. “Totally.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! if you liked it make sure to leave kudos or comments <3
> 
> (my tumblr is @/harryuma)


End file.
